We Were
by Kirashakisama
Summary: I give you the unfortunate story of two lovers that could have been, could still be, have been, or will be. Here are the intertwined thoughts of two unknown soul mates. Enjoy.


It was the day of the trip to see Phantom of the Opera. I'd heard it was a very good play, but I never cared for anything to do with theater. I wasn't like my sister May. I was just me, just here.

Private school life proved itself once again when more than half of my class went on the trip. That meant seven people. I was left with the people in my class that the school refers to as - "the quiet ones." No big deal. I could just use it as another reason to go home and not have class since this day would be a joke for the senior class anyways. I still managed to get up in the morning and drag myself to first and second period, just in case. Once the bus arrived to pick up the students I began to pack.

I walked to my locker, and thats when it happened. Here I was standing six foot four next to five foot three of pure beauty. It was Kelli Tenner, the most beautiful girl I had ever met. It was like whenever she walked through any door, the smell of fresh spring would just come to me. She was the quietest of us all. There was that hair of hers those. That troublesome hair that teased my eyes back and forth.

I love you Kelli Tenner.

If only.

I stood back as she reached for the locker under mine and to the right, her locker. I tried to keep from staring. I think to myself, "As if anyone would be able to notice since no none could see my eyes from my height anyways." Then behind her was Andrew Gold. He was considered the ass of our class but I liked him alright. Never gave me any trouble.

They gathered their books, and before I knew it I was trailing Kelli Tenner once again to our next period class. Books in hand, and pencil twirling between my fingers. It was this bad habit I'd been getting into that simply keeps getting worse and worse in which, once the subject of Kelli Tenner enters the mind I just move and walk around mindlessly and there is no turning back. I did. I stopped mid hallway, I turned around, and I headed for my car. I assumed I went unnoticed this whole time. So there I go again. The same 5 minute drive back home where nothing would once again get done. This is the life without Kelli Tenner.

I arrive at school early again this morning and Liz reminds me that basically the whole senior class is off to see Phantom of the Opera.

Shit, I think to myself. Oh well, I guess it'll just be another one of those days.

I look around to see who isn't getting ready to leave once second period is over. I see Andrew Gold very comfortable in his seat and he looks over at me with a smile thinking he can take my curiosity personally. I smile back of course, it's just Andrew Gold. I should probably mention the one I truly want to see is Christian, and he shouldn't be hard to miss, not with his height at least - -

and there he is.

Thank God he made it to class this morning. I know he'll probably go back home as usual once he sees everyone leaving but at least I got to see him today. That always make me happy.

I catch myself happily staring in his direction and quickly gather my things and leave to my locker for my next class. When I get to my locker I find that he beat me to it and he steps aside mindlessly I'm guessing. Assuming the whole time that he's going to leave any second I keep thinking that the sound behind me of the doors opening and closing to the parking lot could be him. I really would love it if he stayed. Luckily I can feel him standing just a few feet behind me and thats enough to satisfy me. I would admit I sometimes scare myself when I imagine myself being significantly close to the one I'm interested in, or simply having some sort of freaky radar for them. I guess all I can do is assure myself that I am aware of this side of me. I'm O.K. with it.

Andrew Gold goes over to his locker next to mine and shoots me another one of his "golden" smiles. I pretend to be too focused on the contents of my locker to notice. Once I decide that these locker meditations have gone on for too long I walk over to English class. Again I can feel Christian slowly walking behind me. I hug my books tighter and let my imagination wander, vividly exaggerating the fact that he is walking behind me which means he could be staring directly at me or might come up any moment to say something, anything! Did I mention that all three of us were part of what our class calls "the quiet ones"? So yes, any sort of verbal contact is nothing short of a miracle between us.

Before I realize it, he's gone again, and my day goes back to being like any other. The excitement for the day gone.


End file.
